


[Podfic] Open Doors

by Yognautical (KiiKitsune)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Agender Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Clothed Sex, Corruption, Desperation, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Priest Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Yognautical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Podfic of 'Open Doors' written by Sparxflame.))</p><p>“You left the door open.” There’s a warm hand on the back of Lying’s neck, breath at their ear and a solid chest against their shoulder blades. “I let myself in – I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>(In which Kirin is a distraction and a nuisance, Lying doesn't much mind, and vows of celibacy are only not broken through the most technical of technicalities.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Open Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557318) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



 

[Original Image](http://ceranovis.tumblr.com/post/108303547115/you-left-the-door-open)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rhhb4n2zyh6i700/Open+Doors.mp3) (11 MBs)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 11:40

(If the player does not work for you, the file can be streamed by clicking through the save link and hitting the 'listen' button)


End file.
